The Way I Feel
by LadyRosalie29
Summary: Akiza is waiting for Yusei to tutor her for her physics but he's not home. While she waits for him, she falls asleep and dreams about him. What will happen next?


**A/N: Hello readers to my very first M-rated one-shot featuring Yusei and Aki/Akiza. I have my reasons why I wrote this one-shot.**

**Reason One: I think some of kenji1104's pervertiness has rubbed on to me…but he does write really good ones…and come on, who doesn't like to read some of his story when he's so ****darn**** descriptive. His inspiration to write M-rated story is unknown… (And I rather not know at all!) ^^'**

**Reason Two: After watching a scene from a Columbian soap opera called, **_**Salvador de Mujeres **_**(**_**Savior of Women**_**)**_**,**_** there's a scene where the female protagonist named Socorro or as they call her in the show, Coco, was dreaming of the male protagonist named Salvador making love to her and that got me to write this one-shot but there's a slight twist to this story…hehe**

**Reason Three: While listening to a song called **_**Sexual (Li Da Di) [Afterlife Chillout Remix]**_** by Amber, the words to the lyrics and the tone of the song somehow made me write this.**

**I think that's about it. Without any further ado…enjoy reading this one-shot but first the disclaimer. Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's**_** which belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, TV Tokyo & NAS.**

**P.S. If you're under the age of 18 years old and can't read this because it's an M-rated story then don't read it…but if you're still interested on what this story is about then go ahead and read it…but just don't tell your parents that you're reading this. ^-^'**

* * *

><p>The Way I Feel is…Sexual [Li Da Di]<p>

_Don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture_

_Brush up against me I get chills all down my spine_

_Don't make this one dimensional_

_The way I feel is sexual_

_The way I feel is sexual_

_It can't just be intellectual_

_The way I feel is sexual_

_The way I feel is sexual_

_When you're next to me_

Sexual (Li Da Di) [Afterlife Chillout Remix] by Amber

* * *

><p>Akiza was lying on the couch waiting for Yusei to arrive to help her with her physics homework. Crow was there for a while but he had to do more deliveries and he told her to wait for Yusei for he went grocery shopping. She silently began to read her assignment. Little did she know that she was drifting into asleep that she closed her eyes for a while. <em>'It will be only a few seconds…'<em> Akiza thought and she fell asleep.

_Clothes were being draped off Akiza and Yusei as they started to kiss with such passion and intensity. The clothes fell on the floor as they kept on kissing. Fire ignited inside of them, desire and lust was starting to arise in the air on the two lovers. Akiza lifted her leg and wrapped it around Yusei's waist while he caressed her leg and her side._

'_She's so soft but she's so darn amazing. I want to feel her both emotionally and physically…Akiza I…I need you…I want to feel you…you and your love…'_

_Akiza started to rub Yusei's body as she heard him moan in pleasure. It felt so good to be kissing Yusei that she felt like he was going to devour her completely. She felt him drowning her with his love. Love. Were they doing the right thing? Making out even thought they aren't going out or even in a relationship? Kissing like there were lovers instead of being friends? Maybe but lust and desire took over these two young lovers._

'_Yusei…I love you…but I can't tell you how I feel about you. What if you don't feel the same as I do? What we're doing, is it the right thing? Are you doing this because you feel something for me or are you doing this to satisfy your own needs?'_

_Yusei started to walk backwards towards the bed as he dragged Akiza along with him. Both stopped kissing as they started into each other eyes. They started into each other eyes that they felt that their own eyes were speaking; their souls screaming and declaring what they felt for each other. There was an awkward silence between the two lovers that Akiza stopped staring at him, lowered her leg and turned her back on Yusei._

_He wanted to know what bother Akiza that made her not to look at him. He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulders. Akiza jumped a little when she felt him touching her. She dared not to turn around and look at those deep and meaningful blue eyes that sometimes it scared her to look at. Sometimes she felt that she has enough courage to tell him that she loves him but at the end, she quits. She waited for Yusei to say or do something._

"_What's wrong Akiza?" he asked._

_How was she going to tell him what she feels for him? Will he correspond her love or will he reject her? The way he had asked her sounded like he was worried and concerned. She whispered but he managed to hear her say, "How do you feel about me Yusei? Are you trying to use me to satisfy your needs?"_

_Akiza's question threw him off. 'What kind of question is that, Akiza? I want you because I love you. Why would you think of something like that?' Yusei wrapped his arms around Akiza as he trailed some kiss on her shoulders and neck._

_Akiza gave a slight moan in pleasure as she closed her eyes but she wanted to know what Yusei has on his mind. "Yusei, please tell me."_

"_I'm doing this because I feel something for you. I want to feel you…I want to know if you feel something for me." He continued to kiss her shoulders._

'_So he has some feels for me. Maybe…maybe I should…' "Yusei?"_

_He stopped kissing her shoulders that he turned her around and made her look at him. "Yes?"_

_The way he was staring at her made Akiza more nervous. Was she ready to say those words that she long to say for such a long time. Was Yusei ready to hear her say 'I love you'? Akiza opened her mouth but nothing came out. 'Darn it. Why is it hard to say what I feel about you? Maybe…I'm not ready.' She looked down and closed her eyes. Akiza wasn't sure if she even wanted to say those magical words anymore. She opened her eyes and found Yusei staring at her with such care, gentleness and hope?_

_There was some sparkle in Yusei's eyes that Akiza felt that maybe Yusei has some feelings for her. "Do…do you love me…just as I love you?"_

"_Akiza," Yusei couldn't believe what she just said. She loves him. He lifted his hand and caressed her cheek as he watched her close her eyes again. This girl that he has in front of him was not only amazing but she's wonderful. More than wonderful, beautiful. Her confession made him realize that Akiza does feel the same as he does. "Akiza…my Akiza. I also have to say that I love you too."_

_Her amber, cat-shaped eyes opened wide as Akiza heard him say this. 'He loves me.' "Say it again Yusei"_

"_I love you Akiza. I really and truly do love you."_

_Tears were streaming down Akiza's face. It was the most beautiful thing that Yusei has ever said to her. Without say another word she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him hotly. Yusei managed to wipe her tears away while they kissed. This kiss was different from what they felt earlier ago. She opened her mouth a little and she felt his tongue probing inside of her mouth. Warmth and love was the only thing that these two lovers felt right now._

_Wanting to feel him and his love, Akiza pushed herself along with Yusei onto the bed as they continued to kiss. This is how they should feel. Yusei's hand travelled up to Akiza's back while he managed to find the hooks to Akiza's bra. He found it and took off her bra. Akiza felt a cold sensation on her chest that she broke off the kiss and looked at Yusei._

_Yusei couldn't stop staring at Akiza's magnificent body. It was everything that he had hoped for. Desire and lust took over Yusei as he flipped Akiza onto the bed. Now he was on top of her. He continued to look at her body that he couldn't control himself. He wanted to make love to her like a crazy animal; wanting to make her feel wanted and desire by him and only him._

_His hands began to caress her breast that Akiza felt her nipples turn hard. It was a sensation that she always wanted to feel but she never thought that it would be like this. It felt so good that she closed her eyes. Carefully, Yusei leaned his head closer to her breast and began to suck on her breast. Akiza sighed deeply while her hands ran over thought his spiky hair. This sensation was becoming more delightful for Akiza as she moaned with pleasure._

_Yusei heard her moaning that he stopped sucking her breast and began to suck on her other breast. Yusei never thought it would be this good to be sucking her. 'There so soft…oh so soft…' More moaning was heard from Akiza that Yusei felt something hard between his legs. 'Not now, I want to feel her before I can make her mine…' He stopped sucking on her breast that he kissed her pink, tender lips that he was craving to feel._

_Akiza kissed him back as her legs began to wrap around his hips and pressed herself closer to him wanting to feel him. She wanted to feel all of him his hands caressing her body, his taste, his everything. Her hands skimmed over Yusei's back and side until her hands managed to find his boxers. Slowly, Akiza pulled his boxers down and started to caress his most intimate part of his body. 'Yusei…Yusei I need you inside of me…' She broke off the kiss and stared into those magnificent blue eyes._

"_Yusei, make me yours…Satisfy me in every possible way…Make me feel wanted and desired. Please, I need you now."_

_Akiza was begging him to make love to her. Now this was something new to Yusei, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. Make love to me Yusei Fudo. I need you so much."_

_Without any complaint, Yusei kissed every part of Akiza's body, her lips, cheeks, chin, neck, chest, shoulders and even her bellybutton. Warmth, desire and lust began to arise in the air once more but this time the room was getting hotter with each and every passing second. Yusei continued to kiss her body until he reached her hips. The only thing that was getting in the way to make her his was her panties. Slowly he took off her panties with his mouth that Akiza gasped with delight. Once her panties were off, Akiza raised her hips and pressed it against Yusei's hip with anticipation to have him make love._

_Yusei carried Akiza to a comfortable position that her head would rest onto the pillow. Yusei got himself into position as he spread her legs open and placed himself to Akiza. Breathing slowly he pushed himself inside of her. Akiza groaned with pleasure as she grasped onto the bed sheets. Finally she was going to feel him both emotionally and physically. Yusei began to move slowly and carefully not wanting to hurt the love of his life as he buried his face in Akiza's neck and began to kiss it there._

_Akiza felt a warm sensation building inside of her as Yusei continued to thrust himself deeper into her. This is what she wanted to feel: love and desire. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders while her hands caressed and scratch his back and she began to bite his shoulders. Yusei winced in pain as he felt her fingers clawing his back making him move faster and deeper. Akiza groaned and moaned in pleasure as the sensation that was building inside of her began to increase with each and every thrust that Yusei made._

'_Just like that…just like that Yusei…give me more…more…'_

_Akiza felt that she was lifting up her body along with Yusei in a sitting position that he continued what he was doing with her as Akiza arched her body in ecstasy. The sensation that she felt between her legs became so intense that Akiza moaned so loudly that she began to move her body along with Yusei._

'_More Yusei…more…'_

_She felt him trailing some kisses on her chin, collarbone, neck and shoulders as they moved in rhythm. It felt so wonderful. This sensation was now burning in their souls that the pressure building inside of them increased. Love, desire, pleasure and lust was in the air as Akiza moaned in ecstasy as she felt that burning pressure between her legs increase with such speed that she couldn't take it anymore._

"_Yusei"_

_Soon they stopped moving as Akiza rested herself back on the bed. Yusei rested his head on Akiza's chest trying to catch his breath. He had never felt like this before with any other person and since it was their first time doing it, Yusei couldn't believe that he did it and it was with the person that he loves, Akiza._

_Hot tears began to stream down on Akiza's cheeks that she didn't realize that she was crying…crying for joy and pleasure. Not wanting to let Yusei that she was crying she quickly lifted her arm and wiped the tears away while her other arm started to run through Yusei's hair._

_Once their breaths were back to normal, Yusei rolled off Akiza as he lays next to her and hugged her close to him. Akiza was happy and satisfied while she watched Yusei in awe. He was too good to be true. She'd always thought that Yusei would be better off with someone else other than her, like Sherry but instead he had chosen her. She thought that Yusei would have picked Sherry because she's more independent, strong, a beautiful and attractive woman. Any guy would want to have Sherry as their partner but Yusei didn't._

_Maybe Sherry does have some feelings for Yusei but she never showed them. She might have shown that she did have some interest in him but maybe she wasn't ready for love. Akiza, on the other hand, was almost like Sherry but she's dependent that someone would always save her. Why would Yusei pick her instead of Sherry? Wanting to know this, she asked him, "Yusei, why did you choose me over Sherry? What is it that you like about me? Do you not like Sherry at all?"_

_Yusei was confused. He had chosen Akiza over Sherry? Did Akiza envy Sherry? He sighed deeply as he tries to answer her question honestly, "I don't know about Sherry. I mean sure when we first met Sherry I…I thought that she's beautiful but I never had loved her. Maybe I like her but as a friend. You, on the other hand," he traced Akiza's body with his finger, "…when we first met in the Fortune Cup, I couldn't believe that a girl like you would hate so many people because they hurt you. You and are the same, Akiza."_

_She was perplexed, "How are we the same?"_

"_Well, for starters, back then people hate us for who we used to be…you know, me being the Satellite Shooting Star and you being…" he stopped himself from saying those two dreadful words that caused her pain._

"_Go on, Yusei and say it. I promise I won't get mad or sad."_

_He drew in a sharp breath and exhaled as those words came out of his lips, "…and you being the infamous Black Rose." Yusei looked at Akiza's face trying to find of she was going to get mad or sad or even yell at him for making her remember her past but he saw nothing. It was very awkward to talk about the past as he watched her with caution. He continued, "But everything's changed. Secondly, we were bonded by destiny by becoming into Signers."_

_Akiza lifted her arm up and looked at it as she remembered that mark that appeared when she was only eight years old…that mark that she once despised and hated it for causing her pain and sadness. But it was true what Yusei said, destiny brought them together as allies and friends. She traced her arm where the mark of the claw of the Crimson Dragon was once there. It was very odd since she was already getting used to having that mark but it was now gone._

_Wait a minute…something's not right here. Shouldn't her mark be on her arm? And if so, why did it disappear? She grabbed Yusei's arms and saw that his mark was also gone too. "Yusei, what happened to our marks?"_

_Yusei also observed his arm too as he was beginning to wonder the same as Akiza. "I don't know. I just don't know." He also grabbed Akiza's arm and began to trace over her arm with such delicacy and care._

_Their surroundings began to change from a comfortable bedroom into an open meadow filled with flowers and the wind began to breeze on their skins. Suddenly Akiza began to wonder why where they in an open area. 'Weren't we just in a bedroom just a few seconds ago?' She turned to her side and noticed that Yusei wasn't next to her, "Yusei, where are you?" she called out to him._

_Still sitting on the bed she got up and covered herself with the bed sheets and searched for Yusei. It felt awkward walking in the meadow with a bed sheet covering her body but it was better than nothing. She searched for Yusei in the meadow but she saw nothing but field of flowers until she reached up to a lake. 'What's a lake doing here? You don't suppose that Yusei's here? Is he?' She walked up to the shore of the lake when she heard a voice calling out to her to come in the lake._

"_Akiza come…come with me and we'll live together."_

_She didn't know who that voice belongs to but she was sure that she wasn't going to go in and fall into the trap. Akiza knew it was a trap and there was no way that Yusei could be calling her in. "Yusei, are you around here?" Nothing…Yusei still didn't answer back. The voice in the lake still called her to come in._

"_Come Akiza…come with me…"_

"_Yusei!" Akiza was about to lose patience when she saw a figure approaching her way…to be exact it was a woman with blue hair and green eye and she had fair skin color. This woman was completely naked as she made her way to Akiza._

"_My lady" she bowed at Akiza, "Where have you been? Your husband has been looking for you and why are you wearing that?" she asked._

_Akiza was confused. Why was this woman calling her 'my lady' and who's her husband? "I'm sorry but I think you got me confused with someone else. I don't have a husband."_

"_What are you saying, my lady? Of course you do. He's been looking for you all over this place. Come on," she grabbed Akiza's hand and pulled her somewhere in the meadow._

_As they ran in the meadow, Akiza couldn't concentrate on holding the bed sheet around her body and run at the same time until the bed sheet slipped off Akiza's body. Akiza pulled back to get the bed sheet but the lady with blue hair pulled back with more force. Akiza's face was turning red. 'Great, I'm naked like this lady. Where am I being taken to?' They reached up to a tree. Near the tree there were more women and some men naked surrounding someone…but it wasn't just someone…"Yusei"_

"_I'm back and guess who I have with me" the woman with the blue hair stepped aside and revealed Akiza in front of everyone._

"_The queen is back! The queen is back!" shouted some women._

_This made Yusei open his eyes and look at Akiza with lust in his eyes, "You're back, Akiza" he said in a husky tone. He got up from the ground and walked his way up to her as Akiza noticed that Yusei was also naked._

'_This is very awkward' she thought. Indeed it was awkward for Akiza because didn't she just made love to him a few minutes ago? Why should she be ashamed when she already saw him naked? The way he walked made him seem like a godly figure. His muscular arms were perfect and for the first time Akiza noticed that the head of the Crimson Dragon was on his right arm. 'How did he get it back? Maybe my mark is back…' Akiza looked down and she also saw her mark on her arm as it glowed. Yusei's mark also glowed too._

"_It's best if we leave the queen and the king alone" said one of the men while he signaled everyone else to leave them alone._

_Once they were gone, Akiza felt her face hotter than usual as she realized that she no longer had the bed sheet covering her body. She crossed her legs and crossed her arms trying to cover herself from Yusei's gaze. Yusei pulled her arms away from her chest as he nodded no, "You don't need to hide your body when I love the way you look, Akiza."_

"_Yusei" she whispered in awe. Akiza couldn't help it but to stare at his godly figure. She felt him wrapping his arms around her waist and pulled her into a kiss. She moaned in the kiss as she felt his touch on her body. Again lust and desire took over them as their kiss deepens and started to lie on the grass. Akiza couldn't control herself that she latched onto Yusei's tongue with hers that she wanted to devour him completely. She wanted to taste and feel him pouring himself into her._

_Yusei broke off the kiss and stared down at Akiza's body. She felt his stare as she looked at his body too. He was just too much for her but he was perfect…to Akiza. Akiza felt bold that she said, "Make love to me Yusei. Make love to me like there's no tomorrow."_

"_Are you sure Akiza? I've never heard you speak like this."_

_It was true what he just said. This was something that Akiza would never say but it slipped out of her mouth. "Yes" she answered while she lifted her hips and pressed it against him with anticipation to make her love once again._

"_Whatever you say my lovely queen" he bends down and kissed her lips once again and just like she did before he latched on her tongue and kissed her with hungry passion._

_Akiza moaned in the kiss as she wraps her legs around Yusei's hips while he places himself inside of her causing her to moan a bit louder than usual. It was hard to remember that he was big. Slowly Yusei, buck his hips into Akiza with a steady pace as he was trying to find his spot._

* * *

><p>Back in Poppo Time, Yusei comes in with the bag of groceries that he saw Akiza lying on the couch with some of her books on the floor. There was a note stuck to the door that was written by none other than Crow.<p>

_Yusei, Akiza's here for her usual tutoring with her physics homework. I won't be back until late at night and Jack is with Martha along with the twins at the orphanage. I hope you two have fun with the "tutoring"._

_Crow_

Yusei tore the note off the door and ripped it into small pieces. _'Crow and his pervert mind…I'm just tutoring Akiza. Nothing else'_ he thought. Crow knows that Yusei likes Akiza but Yusei didn't want her to find out just yet. Slowly he closes the door and walks into the kitchen and puts away the groceries in the refrigerator. As he's putting away some canned food in the counter top he hears Akiza calling his name.

"Yusei"

Yusei immediately stops what's he's doing and walks into the living room only to see Akiza still sleeping. "She must be dreaming" he said in a low tone. Just as he was about to walk back into the kitchen he hears his name and this time Akiza let out a grunt.

"More Yusei, more. Just like that" she said in a sexual tone as she panted.

He saw her lifting herself up while she puckered her lips into a kiss. _'Is she dreaming about me doing…'_ he swallowed his throat, _'sex to her?'_ he thought. _'No, this can't be. I mean I know I like Akiza more than a friend but I…I…'_ Yusei saw Akiza trying to kiss someone but he didn't know that Akiza is actually dreaming about him at this very moment.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yusei" she uttered in blissfulness and ecstasy as she rolled her eyes back. Akiza fell back onto the grassy meadow as she felt Yusei's weight on her. She felt so satisfied that Akiza wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. "I love you"<em>

"_Me too Akiza"_

_Akiza closed her eyes as she puckered her lips into a kiss but she didn't feel his lips hovering over hers. She pulled him down towards her but the more she pulled him down the more Yusei pulled away from her. She lifted herself up trying to capture Yusei's lips but she wasn't able to kiss him. "Yusei?"_

* * *

><p>Back in the living room, Yusei was standing there with a shocked expression on his face. He just heard Akiza saying that she loves him. Without him noticing, Akiza begins to sit up still with her lips puckered into a kiss that she's about to fall off the couch. Her body began to sway back and forth that Yusei sees her about to fall off.<p>

Yusei runs his way to Akiza that he was able to catch her before she falls on the floor. Akiza's cat-shape, amber colored eyes flickers once and then twice as her vision becomes clearer as she sees that she's being carried by none other than "Yusei" she muttered while her face started to feel warm.

"Are you alright Akiza?" he asked while their faces were only centimeters into kissing.

"Um…yeah…I'm okay." She felt odd sensation between her legs that she didn't even know that she was already wet. "When did you come back?"

"A few minutes ago" There was a moment of silence between the two young teens as they stared into each other eyes. "Akiza" he said in a mustered tone, "How do you feel about me?"

"I…I" she continued to stare into his blue eyes that she didn't want to say those three little words that she always wanted to say. Instead of saying 'I love you' Akiza saw how close they were that she kissed him. _'This isn't a dream, this is actually happening!'_ she thought.

Akiza felt him kissing her back that they both stood up at the same time while they continued on with their kiss. Yusei broke off the kiss and looked at Akiza with tender and caring eyes. "So it's true that you love me?" Akiza nodded with her eyes closed as she smiled. He whispered into her ears "I love you too"

Without any warning, Akiza jumped on Yusei and kissed him as they fell onto the couch while they make out. Her hands freely roamed all over his body while he did the same thing to her. Akiza slid her hands into Yusei's jacket as she felt his muscular arms while she took off his jacket. Yusei also took off her red blazer jacket and bowtie as he started to unbutton her shirt. His other hand travelled down to her legs and caressed them with such infinite care.

Akiza broke off the kiss this time as she sat up along with Yusei. She had to ask him something, "Yusei, can we…can we" she lowered her voice and whispered into his ears, "…can we do _it_ in your room?" she looked at him with a sheepish look on her face.

Yusei knew what Akiza meant when she said '_it_'. It was very obvious that he too wanted to do it with her…but right now? Was it the right time? _'What am I thinking? Of course…but only if she really wants to.'_ "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured by doing _it._"

'_Am I really ready?'_ she asked herself. She was definitely sure that she wasn't being pressured into doing _it._ This was something that she's been wanting all along. All of those dream sex that she has over the past two weeks were finally coming true. Bashfully, she looked at him and said, "Yes, I'm sure and I don't feel pressured."

"Then let's go somewhere private" he pulled her up and carried her bridal style into his bedroom.

Once they were inside his bedroom, they resumed into kissing. Yusei pushed Akiza onto the wall and lifted her legs while she wrapped her arms around him trying to lose herself within him. He suddenly realized that since they were going to do sex for the first time, he had to do the right thing. Yusei broke off the kiss, "Akiza, I need to wear a condom. I don't want you to get pregnant so early."

She smirk a devious smile at him, "I got that covered." Yusei was confused so Akiza explained herself a little bit more, "I went to the doctor and I got injected to control my hormones. It's kind of like birth control pills."

"Oh" he smiled and captured her lips into a frenzy demand. Akiza responded to his kiss as she felt his tongue entering her mouth causing her to moan in delightfulness.

Soon enough, Akiza's shirt and skirt were off as she tried to take off Yusei's sleeveless, black shirt and his pants. Now, the only thing that they had on were their underwear and Akiza still had her bra on with the exception of her stockings. Akiza started to feel excited and at the same time nervous. This was her very first time doing sex with Yusei and she started to tremble.

Yusei was about to unhook her bra when he noticed Akiza trembling that he stopped. "Are you okay?"

"I think so"

That didn't convince him at all. "Are you sure?" he rubbed her back "Akiza, we don't have to do it right now."

"Yes, I'm okay. I want to do _it_, Yusei. Please, I want to do it with you and with no one else" tears began to form in her eyes.

There was no way for him to deny her when she was practically pleading him to have sex with him. It was against his principals but his heart was breaking just by looking at Akiza's teary eyes. "Okay, we'll do it." He grabbed her hands and placed on his chest where his heart was pounding with a steady beat.

_BATHUMP…BATHUMP…BATHUMP_

Akiza suddenly started to relax and rested her head on his chest and listen to his heart eat and to her it was musical. It was clear to her that he was nervous as she was. Slowly she looked up and kissed him slowly with such care and delicacy while Yusei resumed what he was doing. He took off her bra and panties. She felt a cold sensation on her skin that she pressed her body against his. Yusei pressed his body against her that they both laid on the bed. He was on top while she was underneath him. To her she felt Yusei a bit heavy on to her but she liked this weight. It was almost as if he was protecting her from something or from someone.

Yusei had to break the kiss once again and stared down at her beautiful, gorgeous and yet voluptuous body. To Yusei, Akiza's body was flawless; it was everything that he could ever imagine about her. From her round and soft breast to her flat belly and her curvy hips including her pink and tender lips, Akiza was a goddess to him. Gently he kissed her neck down to her belly. Yusei tried to make sure to kiss every inch of her body that Akiza smiled. It was an amazing feeling.

Once he was done kissing every inch of her body, Akiza stared at his body. Although his body is not like all muscular, she found his body to be perfect. The head of the Crimson Dragon on his right arm up to that large scar on his abs (the one where he got injured in a dark duel with Kalin) Akiza was mesmerized to his body. She gently placed her hand on his chest and caressed his skin with infinite care. Yusei closed his eyes in pleasure while he let Akiza grab, touch or caress his body in any way she can. Slowly, Akiza sat up and kissed his neck.

"Mine?" she asked.

"Yours" Yusei leaned in and kissed her neck, "Mine?"

She smiled, "Yours." Akiza observed that Yusei still had his boxers on that she decided to pull them down. "Can I?" he nodded. As she pulled his boxer down she felt her heart racing and her face heating up from the anticipation to see it. Once his boxer was off, she felt everything spinning. This was her first time see one and he's "…Perfect" she muttered. It was exactly how she remembered in her dream. Akiza couldn't stop staring at it that Yusei grabbed her by her chin and kissed her temple.

"Are you ready?" she nodded.

'_This is it, Akiza. This is what I've been waiting for so long and it's finally happening.'_

Yusei slowly pushed Akiza onto the bed as he got ready and put himself into position. He spread her legs open and placed himself inside of her causing Akiza to jerk in sudden pain. _'They weren't kidding when they said that the first time hurts!'_ she thought while she hugged Yusei close to her and closed her eyes while she started to breath really fast. Yusei moved his hips at a steady pace that he didn't realize that Akiza was in pain. The more he moved the more Akiza winced in pain.

"Ow, oh, ow!" she muttered while she tried to make sure that Yusei didn't hear her but he did.

He stopped and saw that Akiza was in pain. "Akiza, I'm so sorry if I'm causing you so much pain. We could stop this if you want."

"No, please don't stop Yusei. I really, really want to do it with you" she said with her eyes closed. She needed time to relax and breathe before she can open her eyes and look at him. That didn't convince Yusei at all. He was about to lift himself up from her body, Akiza held onto him for her dear life "No, Yusei, please" she continued to plead.

"I just can't Akiza. I'm already hurting you so much" he caressed her face while he wiped away her tears…tears that Akiza didn't know that she was really crying.

"Yusei, I'm begging you. Just let me get used to this." But Yusei didn't budge. Akiza's cat eyes opened up and saw that Yusei was in pain. She didn't even know that she was hurting him too but as she looked at his face she felt his whole body trembling. "Yusei" she cupped his face to make sure that he was looking at her, "…it's okay. Just let me get used to this. I'm new to this and secretly" she pulled down and whispered in his ears, "I'm still a virgin."

"Well not anymore" he slightly laughed. "You know what: I'm also a virgin too."

Akiza said the same thing as he did "Well not anymore." They both laughed until their laugher faded. Akiza had an idea to make this more pleasurable and less painful but if only Yusei would agree to her plan. "Yusei?"

"Yes?"

"Can you roll over? I have an idea."

Yusei did what he was told and got off of Akiza. Now he was laying flat on his back and Akiza thought it would be nice if she would be on top of him hoping to make this less painful. She straddles onto him and once again she felt the same sharp and painful pain that she couldn't help it but to moan.

"Akiza, what are you doing?"

"Making this less painful" she said weakly. _'Now let's see how this goes'_ she began to move her hips up, down and around in a slow and steady pace. _'Up, down and around. Up, down and around.'_ she repeated this in her mind while she did it.

Yusei finally understood what Akiza was doing but he couldn't help it but to feel bad that Akiza is forcing herself to do this. Once in a while, Akiza let out a groan or a moan but as she continued with her manta '_Up, down and around_'. Akiza felt like she was controlling Yusei like a joystick. Soon her pain diminished and started to feel another sensation…a sensation that she's never felt and it felt so good that Akiza continued what she was doing. It was better than what she dreamt in her dream.

Her face was no longer in pain. Now she seems that she was having a great time. The sensation that she was beginning to feel was so darn good that she increased her pace and speed. _'Yes! This is what I wanted to feel.'_ Akiza felt Yusei's hands on her hips that he too was also having a great time as he moved her hips into rhythm. Then Yusei couldn't bear with this pleasurable sensation that he started to move his hips to correspond to her movements.

Akiza let out an erotic moan that she felt Yusei moving too. The sensation began to build and it increased with each and every passing second that Akiza felt something buzzing inside of her and it felt so good that she moan loudly. She opens her eyes and sees that Yusei was also feeling the same thing as she was. She also felt for the first time her body bouncing up and down to this sexual movement. It amused her that her body was bouncing up and down that Yusei was enjoying this.

Suddenly she felt that she has reached her peak that she let out a small but yet loud moan. "Yusei!" Akiza stopped what she was doing and rested herself onto him trying to catch her breath.

Akiza felt satisfied but Yusei didn't as he continued to move Akiza up and down but faster and harder causing her to moan even louder. He too needed to release while his eyes were concentrating on Akiza's bouncing body. Yusei felt his ego swelling up that he continued to pick up even more speed.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Crow came back from his deliveries that he needed a small break before going back to work. Just as he was about to go in the kitchen to get a glass of water, he hears someone moaning in Yusei's room. Crow made his way into the living room and sees that it's a mess. Books, papers and Akiza's and Yusei's blazer jacket were on the floor. So were their gloves and shoes.<p>

'_Something was up with these two.'_ Crow thought. _'I thought Yusei was tutoring Akiza. You don't suppose that…'_ A devilish smirked started to form on Crow's lips. He knew what Yusei and Akiza are doing. Just to make sure that his assumption was true, he slowly made his way up to Yusei's room and pressed his ears to the door and heard Akiza moaning.

"So this is the kind of tutoring that Yusei gives to Akiza? Why didn't Akiza come to me first? I would have been a better tutor that Yusei." He pouted as he continued to listen to the activity that was going on in Yusei's room.

* * *

><p>"Almost…there, Akiza," Yusei panted in pleasure while Akiza had her eyes closed trying to feel that burning sensation that she wanted to feel again. The first time it felt good but her body wanted to feel even more of that burning and pleasurable sensation. She knew that Yusei was also trying to reach his peak that she helped him out getting there. Her heart was beating against her chest and her breath was heavy almost as if she was running on a marathon. She bit her lip trying to make sure to not make such loud noises but she couldn't help it.<p>

Yusei, on the other hand, was enjoying this. It was everything that he dreamt and wanted. It was too good to be true to have sex with Akiza. All this time, Yusei thought that Akiza wasn't virgin since he thought that Sayer that touched her. Thankfully he didn't do anything to her. Akiza was all his and no one else. Suddenly, he felt his body burning with pleasure and he felt knew that he was almost there…he was about to make it…he could feel it that he sat up (while he still moved inside of her) and started to kiss at Akiza's neck.

'_Almost there…almost…'_ Yusei didn't finish what he was thinking as a shocking wave rippled through Yusei's body and he knew that he reached his peak. He heard Akiza moan with pleasure that they both laid on the bed together.

Akiza felt her whole body shaking from such immense pleasure that she was sure that her body would be sore from this. She opened her eyes slowly but she felt her eyelids heavy and planted a kiss on Yusei's cheek.

"I'll never forget this blissful day," she said in a dreamy tone.

"Me too, Akiza. Me too." He kissed at her temple wrapped themselves in a bed sheets and soon he fell asleep. Akiza followed his example and slept along with him.

* * *

><p>Outside of Yusei's room, Crow felt his alter ego swelling up but he had to go back to work. While he tried to make his way downstairs, Jack and the twins were downstairs having a drink. "Hey, you guys."<p>

"Crow, you're back from work so early," said Leo in an excited tone.

"Where's Yusei and Akiza?" asked Luna as she looked around the garage.

"They were here but they went out for lunch."

"Is that why they left this place a mess?" asked Leo while he picked up Yusei's boots. "Why would they go out for lunch if they forgot their shoes?"

"And their jackets?" Luna picked Akiza's blazer.

"Crow, what's going on? Where are Yusei and Akiza?" Jack asked as he pulled Crow into a corner where the twins wouldn't hear them.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Tell me where are they, now!" he hissed.

"Alright, alright," Crow lifted his hands trying to calm his blonde friend down and whispered into his ears of what Yusei and Akiza did just moments ago.

When he was done, Jack asked, "Are you sure?"

"Look around Jack, there's proof everywhere written in this living room."

"You're right, but what if Akiza's parents ask for her. Then what?"

"Jack today is Saturday and I'm sure that Mr. and Mrs. Izinski think that Akiza is spending the night over at some friend's house like, um, Carly," Crow snapped his fingers.

"Right, Crow like they'll believe in that lie." Just then the phone began to ring as Jack answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Is Akiza there?" asked Mrs. Izinski.

Jack froze and looked at Crow, "It's for Akiza what do I say?" he asked while he held the phone away.

"Just tell them what I said before."

Jack went back to the phone, "Akiza is over at Carly's apartment to a sleepover."

"Okay, well, then I'll call Akiza at her phone tomorrow morning. Thank you." The line went dead.

"What happen Jack? What did she say?"

Jack hung up the phone while he said, "She said that she was going to call Akiza tomorrow."

"Problem solved!"

"No Crow, what if Akiza's parents call over to Carly's house and Carly tell them that she's not there? You know what I'm going over to her house and make sure that they don't call over at Carly's apartment."

"Good luck with that."

Jack walked out of the garage and puts on his helmet as he gets ready to ride on his duel runner to drive over to Carly's apartment.

Crow laughed by himself, "I'm sure Jack is just not only going to make sure that Carly _gets_ the phone call."

"Crow who are you talking to?" asked Leo.

"Um…no one." He looked at the twins, "Pizza? Anyone?"

"Sure! I'm starving" Leo jumped up and down.

"You're always starving," responded his sister. Leo just rolled his eyes.

Crow, Leo and Luna walked out of Poppo Time and walked their way to the pizza store. While Akiza and Yusei slept in each other arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that concludes my very first M-rated short story. Did you notice that Crow broke the fourth wall? Twice! Thankfully I didn't go overboard with more than 10,000 words. =) Tell me how I did with this one-shot story. Just to let you know, I tried my very best to write some of the [sexual] scenes both physically and emotionally.**

**Those of you who are waiting or expecting chapter nine of **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** to come out, I have some bad news. I won't be posting until two more weeks from now and I know some of you guys will be disappointed but it's going to take some time to write out the duel between Bruno and RobotFish's OC, Chase. Just wait a little bit longer. Plus I still need to write out chapter ten of the story, since I only have a few weeks left before college starts so I'm trying my very best to write out the rest of the chapters. So, **_**Akiza, Once Upon a Time**_** will have about 60 chapters and I've finally found the original show **_**Lola, Erase Una Vez (Lola, Once Upon a Time)**_** on DVD.**

**Next month, I'll post up one last one-shot and it will be a Jack and Carly story called **_**Kiss Me, Stupid!**_** In addition to that, I'll post up one bonus one-shot based on episode 154 where Yusei and Aki have their conversation. Title of the story will be revealed until **_**Kiss Me, Stupid!**_** comes out.**

**Please, review :3**


End file.
